charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Manipulation
Power Manipulation is the ability to manipulate any magical power, which could be either the users own powers or that of another person. The user can absorb, copy, replicate, use etc...the powers of another person. Application There are many ways to use this power: *Channel and use another persons magic. *Enhance the powers of oneself or others. *Grant any number of powers to another being. *Deflect as well as redirect another persons activated powers. *Strip, absord as well as negate another persons magical abilities, including their active powers. *Temporary or permanently duplicate another persons powers. Both passive and Offensive. Types of Power Manipulation Power Negation Power negation is an extremely powerful magical ability that enable the user to cancel others powers out. It can also be used to reverse or undo spells. It is activated by desire and with a wave of a hand, powers will simply disappear into smoke or become undone. Crushing is another form of negation, as it can be used on magical attacks such as Energy Balls, reducing them to such a size that they fizzle out in the palm of the user's hand. Power Extraction Power Extraction means to extract powers from magical beings or objects by the use of spells, potions or abilities. It can be temporary or permanent if absorbed completely. The powers when extracted, appear as several blue white orbs. Power Absorption Power Absorption is the ability to absorb magical powers, leaving the original owner without their powers. It is often accomplished by killing the powers' orginal host and then taking the power, but has been done without killing the original host. Power Stripping Power Stripping is a method for temporarily or permanently taking away being's magical powers so they won't have access to them. This can be done through spells or potions. Phoenix witches possess the ability of power extraction, which has the same effect. Augmentation Augmentation is the magical ability to increase the powers and abilities of oneself or others. This is an extremely rare and powerful ability as it allows the user to makes their powers stronger and themselves more powerful. Users can not steal or give powers, just enhance the powers the user or another being already have. Power Granting Power Granting is the ability to grant any number of powers to another being. It can be permanent or for an amount of time and can be taken back any time. This ability is very rare and powerful. However, a being can not grant any powers to him or herself. Power Mimicry Power Mimicry is the ability to permanently copy another person's power, abilities, and magic and use it as your own. It is an extremely rare and powerful ability. Once a power is used on a possessor of this ability, that powers will no longer work against them, as copying the power grants the users complete immunity. Power Replication Power Replication is a subpower within the powers of Empathy and Telepthay. It is the ability to temporary copy and use the powers of another person. A Telepath can simply tap into another person's thought/mind and recreate the other person's power and use it as if it was their own. An Empath can tap into another person's emotions and duplicate the other person's power and use it as if it was their own. Power Channeling Power Channeling is a subpower within the powers of Empathy and Telepathy. It is the ability to redirect as well as to take control of another person activated power, and use their power as if you copied it. As powers are tied to emotions, channeling powers through Empathy works by feeling the same emotion that others feel, and then accessing their powers to deflect them or temporarily use. Deviation Deviation is the ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Deviation can also be considered a Force Field or mental barrier. Deflection Deflection is the rare ability used to deflect all kind of supernatural powers using an energy-based shield. It must be consciously activated in order for the power to work which makes the witch vulnerable when unaware of an impending attack. Users *Avatars *Elders *Zankou *Empaths *Telepaths *Phoebe Halliwell (Deviation, Power Channeling & Power Replication) *Bianca (Power Stripping) *Phoenix witches (Power Stripping) *Piper Halliwell (Deviation) *Prue Halliwell (Deviation & Power Channeling) *Paige Matthews (Deviation & Power Channeling) *Neena (Power Negation) *Matthew Tate (Power Mimicry) *Zachary (Power Replication) *Kevin (Power Granting) *Billie Jenkins (Power Augmentation) *Cole Turner (Power Absorbtion and Power Granting ~ after coming back and while staying in the Demonic Wasteland) Category:Powers